


Not Quite

by Akaicchi



Series: Secret Santa Gifts 2017 [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, POV First Person, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Just a quick, cute story of a battle that never happened.





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkyRaegun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SparkyRaegun).



> This takes place after the initial meeting with Arachne in the anime. I have only seen the anime...
> 
> Secret Santa gift for 2017! It was well-received so I thought I would post it. I have not written these characters ever, so I hope it's alright.

 

Not Quite

(Giriko)

“Hold it! There’s no escaping!!” the boy shouts, but I’m already off with Lady Arachne.

“I’m zagging around. I want to see this,” I say to her as we make our way through the woods.

I can tell that she’s not happy with my decision, but I don’t care. _If we’re going to work together, she’ll need to learn to put up with me as much as I’ll need to learn to put up with her._

I skid to a halt at a good vantage point with cover. It’s a little ways uphill from the battle. My golem is facing off against the children, and the bastard is just standing around, doing nothing.

“Lord Death’s express instructions were to secure the academy students and the trial student with them,” I hear the guy calmly state. “Everyone please duck down, I’m going to take care of this—”

Then there’s murmuring that I can still hear, and an explosion. _I know that my golem is almost out of time, but it hurts to know it’ll go._

_And the one who took it out—_

_Justin Law, they said?_

_He’s young and strong. Very strong; I may have met my match._

“He’s coming,” Arachne says in a low voice. “You waited too long to get us out of here, imbecile!”

Deciding to take my chances, I set her on the ground. “You’ll need to hoof it the rest of the way,” I impetuously tell Arachne. “I know that’s it’s not a part of your plan, but I need to see more of that. Really grinds my gears that I’m letting him get away.”

I start up my chains and slide back to the arena that’s now a graveyard for my golem. _That went quickly!_

I can see Soul and Justin loading Maka into his strange car. I bide my time, waiting to yank him out of there when no one’s paying attention. _I’ll have my shot at finishing you off. Catch you off guard!_

I smirk to myself when he walks off to inspect pieces of the golem that are scattered about the area. I slice back into the clearing and whip one of my chains around him, Justin is indeed caught off guard, and he goes down for a second.

“What do you say we finish this?” I ask him.

The brat grins. “I had been hoping for the same thing.” Turning his head back to the others, he tells them to take off. “I’ve indeed secured them, now I may continue on my own.”

He fights back, swinging his leg out at my ankles, blade extended. I jump and try to lasso him again, but now he’s wise to that gimmick.

However, I’m also wise to _his_ tricks. Whenever he gets too close, I know he’s going to try to either straight up cut me, or hook me with that ‘neck guard’ that looks like the old-fashioned stocks torture.

We strike back and forth at each other, trying to find small openings in the other’s defense. I finally think I’m going to have the upper hand, when he hooks me, drawing me closer with that damn clasp on my wrist.

“Hnnh,” he smirks. As I’m pulled closer, I can hear the awful music blaring out of his headphones. He winds up, starting to yell that ‘headbutt of love’ bullshit again, but I cut him off, angling my head so our lips smash together instead.

_Catch the bastard—_

“Wh—Hwaa?!” Justin yelps, accidentally releasing me. He presses a hand to his face, shocked that I would do something so dirty in a fistfight. _Well, weapon fight..._

“ _You!!_ ” Justin shouts with a flourish of his cape. He wipes his mouth and spits. “ _Vile._ ”

“Heh,” I find myself laughing at his ridiculous reaction. “Did _that_ break your rhythm?”

Justin blushes furiously and backs up a few steps. “Something like that would never—“ he begins, but can’t finish the sentence. Justin grits his teeth, clearly flustered at my brash move.

“But it did,” I roughly supply, unable to stop a snicker from escaping me. _This could be fun._

When Justin has readied himself for another attack, I can tell that he’s more wound up— _More likely to make mistakes!_

I almost get him in the leg once, but he blocks it with his coat again. I search for an opening, trying to figure out his blind spots.

I wind up behind Justin and I pull him close with my chain. He jumps, skittish. I laugh and kick him in the back of the knee. _This isn’t the way I’m going to do things._

Letting him go, I sigh. “Well this is a real let down.”

Justin glares up at me, rubbing the icon of Death at his neck. “You’re not fit to be a weapon!” he bursts out with. He looks very pissed, and when he stands, one of his headphones falls from his ear.

The idiot’s eyes widen and he clutches at his ear, as if he’s in pain. “ _Damn it!!_ ” he breaks his religious facade, seeming almost physically wounded.

_Now I feel like I fought dirty._

_But why should that bother me?_

I sigh and tiredly scratch at the side of my head. _My batteries are low. This took a lot out of me._

_This isn’t how I wanted to win. I was just playing around._

Earphone back to blocking out all sound, Justin looks more sure of himself. He’s standing again and brandishing one of his scythes at me from his arm. _Are they attached to him or his outfit? Is it an extension of himself?_

Justin practically _teleports_ to my side in an instant and I barely have time to feel shaken. The sharp edge kisses the side of my neck.

“It’s over,” he says in that bratty, too-loud voice.

But gear up, shooting sideways via my chains. “Not yet,” I grunt.

Justin keeps catching up, over and over—Checkmating me every time.

Until I’ve finally had enough. I catch him feeling too confident and get right up in his face, glaring. Flustered, he startles and jumps away.

“Can’t have the enemy kissing you again?” I sneer.

“K-k— _No!_ ” he insists. “That’s not what that was. Just an attack—“

“It was a kiss!” I staunchly reiterate, spinning my chains around my arms. Justin’s face screws up as he processes that. “I can do it again,” I remind him, stepping forward, on my feet for once. “But only if you’d like~” I laugh raucously.

_I’d like to do it—_

I shake my head, swiping the thoughts away before they can go any further. _He’s still my enemy._

Justin’s stopped in his place, though. He wears a dazed expression as if I’ve broken his brain. “W-why would you want to...?”

I shrug, powering down my chains so I can hear this new, quieter voice. _It’s a little unsure, which is kind of cu—_

“Graah!” I spit. “To make you uncomfortable!! It was just a battle tactic!” I fume, getting too caught up in the way he’s looking at me and his so-blue eyes and the way that weird little cap fits so nicely on his head and the sharp blades poking out of his arms and—

_Stop it, dolt!!_

Justin is still studying me with an intense expression, as if he’s deciding what to do. I rest my hands on my hips, waiting for whatever comes.

“Do it again,” Justin says in his softer—but still too explosive—voice.

“Huh?” I murmur. “Wh—“

“Kiss me,” he outright tells me.

_What?!_

_...For real??_

I step closer to the guy and he clamps his stupid claw around my arm again so I can’t pull away. “Do it,” he dares.

So I do.

I lean in close and allow our lips to meet for a second, then pull away. But he leans forward, still the intense little shit he seems to be, and kisses me harder, as if it’s a contest.

Letting him lead, I give in to this weirdness and lightly nibble the edge of his mouth. He lets out a low noise and tightens his grip on my arm. I push Justin backwards and wrap my other arm around him, realizing this is no longer a real ‘fight’.

 _Now we’re just making out._ It’s hard to feel him through all of his layers of clothes and my glove, but I push on the small of his back and Justin presses himself against me in a needy way.

_Woah._

I didn’t expect this; not in the least. _Never even crossed my mind. Wouldn’t have been on my radar. Wasn’t—_

Now he’s grabbing onto my shirt, balling up his fist and tugging. We got at it for another few intense minutes before breaking away.

Justin’s breathing hard and glaring at me so seriously...

He finally releases my arm and I pull my hand back and rub my wrist. “Done with me?” I sneer.

He frowns and kicks me in the chest. I fall backwards on my butt, surprised at the change of atmosphere. I touch the spot where his foot connected, confused at what changed.

“No,” he says before taking off in the direction of the others.

I sit there for a while, stunned at the whole incident, really. And the way it ended.

_‘No’ is stupid. He thinks he can just decide it’s over because he’s done with me?_

_We’ll meet again._


End file.
